dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Toshiro Misawa (Wildstorm Universe)
After Eidolon and his forces were defeated, Fuji was seen to by Angela Spica (The Engineer) and allowed to have some of her nanite blood to flow into Fuji's suit, repairing it. Fuji remained in a comatose condition on Skywatch while being looked after by Link. Fuji's gaseous condition changed due to The Engineer's nanites that are still in Fuji's suit, which encased him in an oval-shaped structure. When Skywatch was severely damaged by Kheran terrorists, Fuji finally emerged out of the structure as a man completely covered in silver, which is not unlike that of The Engineer. With his newfound powers, Fuji saved Skywatch from burning up in Earth's atmosphere and placed it back into orbit. Following this, Link confronted Jackson King and told him that he learned very well that King had expected Fuji's transformation since repairing the Authority's Carrier, and suggested that he plans on violently replacing the Authority, which explains Fuji's form that is similar to Angela Spica's. Fuji and Stormwatch later came into conflict with the Knights of Khera, who were responsible for attempting to destroy Skywatch. He and his team attempted to stop the Knights from terraforming Earth and killing all life, but initially failed miserably against them. When all of Earth's heroes were summoned to UnLondon by the Authority and notified of leaving Earth on the restored Carrier, Fuji decided to stay on Earth. He assisted in teleporting more heroes from Skywatch in reinforcing Earth's war against the Knights of Khera.''Wildcats: World's End'' #19 He then joined alongside with Black Halo in battling against the Knights' leader, Sebastian.''Wildcats: World's End'' #24 | Powers = * : He's a living weapon of pure energy, what the scientists call a gaseous sentient post human entity. As living plasma energy he is highly Radioactive. ** : After being infused with some of the Eidolon essence Fuji demonstrated telekinetic abilities strong enough to build entire skyscrapers single-handedly.''Wildcats: World's End'' #21 ** : Thanks to his nanite infusion Fuji has an accelerated recovery rate which enables him to heal and regrow damaged nanomolecular extremities at incredible speed. ** : Fuji's newfound abilities gave him the power to harness and release his plasmoid substance as potent concussive blasts from his hands and chest dial.''Wildcats: World's End'' #28''Wildcats: World's End'' #29 ** : Toshiro showed an undisclosed ability to warp between space in a flash of light. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : He is unable to control his molecular structure without his containment suit and he would revert into a radioactive cloud of plasma, possibly dying in the process without some other form of containment. | Equipment = * Containment Suit: He has immense size and strength as well as the ability to control the density of his body granted by his containment suit. He in given invulnerability by the suit but its not totally indestructible. ** : Fuji containment suit gives him vast amounts of superhuman strength, constant upgrades during the years augmented his strength to such levels that he could even hurt a Kherubim warlord like Sebastian. ** ** * Nanite Enhancement: Fuji had resived a blood transfusion from The Engineer while suffering from fatal continence from Eidolon's death touch. Toshiro would later cocoon himself within a liquid metal shell before emerging in a slimmer, more humanoid form brandishing vast nanotech based abilities. ** : Infusion with Angie Spica's nanotechnology gave Fuji's new form enhanced technopathic abilities, his control over the technology in him was potent enough to shield Skywatch as it made Earth-fall. Even going so far as to upgrade it's systems.''Wildcats: World's End'' #24 ** : After his evolution at the hands of Engineer and the Eidolon, Fuji gained the ability of self propelled flight both in his streamlined and embiggened forms.''Wildcats: World's End'' #29 ** : Fuji is just as capable changing his appearance at will. Either able to fabricate new attire for himself, morph high caliber artillery out of his forearms, even alternate between his human and old appearance. ** : The nanites in his chassis enable Mr. Misawa to heal and mend broken or damaged bodily tissues at an expedient rate, being able to save the life of Link after incuring fatal injuries when Skywatch was damaged to the point of falling from low orbit. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Fuji has appeared in the following non-WildStorm Image publications: Savage Dragon #41; Vanguard: Strange Visitors #4. | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:StormWatch members